


Playing God (But Nobody's There)

by TheCopperSoulBox (ProbablyJozo)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angor's a good friend, Bedgar's lonely, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyJozo/pseuds/TheCopperSoulBox
Summary: From one world, to another, to another, to one more. Bedgar had heard stories of the older worlds, destroyed by war or abandoned in pursuit of newer things. But when a new and relatively peaceful world was created (filled with sky islands, space-like biomes and all things wacky) Bedgar and Angor found themselves appointed gods, with the whole world theirs to take care of. In the beginning, they'd had fun, making team challenges, doing quests and watching their friends muck about.Now, though, not a lot of people hung around anymore. Bedgar's caught up in the quiet. Angor knows his friend.
Relationships: Tom Clark & Ben Edgar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Playing God (But Nobody's There)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I like these characters.
> 
> This is based off a headcanon that after the Complete Pack world, a new world was made that Bedgar and Angor are the gods of, and that's where all the minecraft series since Trials of Derpulies/Skobbels took place (e.g. Project Ozone, Dig Site, all of Duncan's recent MC stuff). There's a lot of reference to more recent series, so if that's not your thing...sorry!

The sun setting in the distance cast a mystical glow over the world, one that never failed to impress Bedgar. He sat on the edge of a cliff, watching the light roll over the still trees and floating islands, and his mind wandered away from him. It was calm, the kind of calm he never saw when the world was first created and he was appointed one of its carers—then it had been a more chaotic time, with games and magic and quests.

Now? Now it was quiet, with nobody bothering to stick around.

Over the recent years, people had stopped appearing in the world. He’d seen the Hat guys come back for a while, playing with grease and goofing around, but then they disappeared in a flash of gold. He’d enjoyed his time exploring a dig site with the heroes of the old worlds, but eventually they lost interest too. There had even been a moment, last winter, when he had set up a ‘North Pole’ for Christmas and people old and new came around to build, hunt endermen and have fun—but, again, that fun only lasted a day. The moments of variety were rare and fleeting; but as much as he didn’t mind the peace, he also hadn’t hated the chaos.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Bedgar turned around at the voice, spotting one of his oldest friends making his way towards him. “Sup, Angor.”

“What’s up with you?” Angor asked, standing next to him. “You look really...forlorn, or whatever.”

“Really?” Bedgar replied. “I’m just watching the sunset.”

“Nah, I know you,” Angor said, lowering himself so they were on the same level. “Usually you’re fiddling with something or other, but now you’re just sitting quietly. You’re thinking about something. What’s up?”

Bedgar chuckled at how easily his best friend could read him, casting his gaze back out over the quiet world. “Do you ever get bored, Angor?” he decided to start with.

“Uh, maybe sometimes?” Angor replied, not exactly expecting that question. “Normally I just roam around the world. Why?”

For a moment, Bedgar tried to sort out his thoughts in a way that he could articulate. It proved harder than it probably should have been. “Have you noticed...how quiet it’s gotten, recently? Nobody really comes around…”

“You say that like you don’t spend every week on a sky island with the scientist and the penguin,” Angor pointed out.

“Okay, first of all, we’re on the ground now, because we, uh...we broke everything on that island recently, so we can’t really go back,” Bedgar countered, much to Angor’s unsurprised amusement. “And secondly, Ped is not a penguin, he’s a guy wearing a penguin hoodie. I’m might actually be part shark, but he is definitely not any part penguin.” It was hard to tell at first glance, but the sharpened teeth and the gills dug into the side of his neck made it clear that Bedgar wasn’t really human. The blue-and-white hoodie just added to the aesthetic.

“Yeah, that reminds me,” Angor said, “Why did you choose to be a shark, of all things? You’ve been other things in the past, like a polar bear and a robot, yet you settled on being a shark? What’s up with that?”

“Sharks are cool,” Bedgar announced simply, the same argument he always gave whenever anyone asked (because it was the truth). “What about you, huh? You were the almighty Skobbels at one point, yet now you’re…” His eyes swept over his friend shamelessly, highlighting his questionable appearance. “Basically naked. What drove you to choose the drunken homeless man aesthetic, huh?”

“There’s a certain freedom to not having a shirt on. Plus, I decided on this look when Xephos invited us to check out that dig site. Wanted to see what he’d do about it.” Angor said this with a wink and a sly smile at his friend, dragging a laugh out of Bedgar.

“You dirty dog.”

“Got a reaction from him, didn’t I?”

“Guess so.” Bedgar turned back to the (quickly darkening) land in front of him. “That was a fun time.”

“Sure was,” Angor agreed. Then, without skipping a beat: “You miss it.”

The statement was so casual and confident that it threw Bedgar for a loop and he didn’t reply—Angor was completely right, after all, and he was fully aware of that fact. They knew each other a little too well.

“I don’t blame you,” Angor continued. “I mean, I know how much you used to like setting up those team challenges and watching over everyone as they mucked about. You like being around others. D’you know how happy you looked when everyone got together that day in December?”

“Man, if I knew you were going to psychoanalyse me like that, then I wouldn’t have stuck around,” Bedgar said, peering at Angor curiously.

“Nah, I got you hooked on me from day one,” Angor replied, throwing up a pair of finger guns that Bedgar laughed at. “And I’m not going anywhere, so don’t get sick of me.”

“I won’t,” Bedgar claimed with a smile. His eyes drifted to the sun, just about to drift below the horizon, and he sighed. “Who knew being a god could be so...lonely?”

“Woah, hey, you’re calling us gods?” Angor interjected. “That’s a lot of power and responsibility to take on.”

“What would you call us, then?” Bedgar asked. “Because we are in charge of this world, you know. We do actually have a lot of power.”

“I’d say we’re just...playing god,” Angor said, gesturing flippantly with one hand.

Bedgar barked out a soft laugh. “We’re just acting as gods for now until the real ones come back.”

“Yeah! We’re definitely not anything to worship but hey, we still have the power to do whatever we want. For example…” With a click of his fingers, a block of TNT dropped into Angor’s lap, and he held it out to Bedgar temptingly. “I was looking around and noticed a village full of vampires over to the east. How about we go give them a good ol’ fireworks show? It’ll take your mind off things.”

Bedgar glanced between the TNT and Angor, slowly letting a grin take over his face. “Does anyone live there?”

“Not that I know of.”

With a chuckle, Bedgar pushed himself up from the cliff and reached into his pocket, Angor standing up with him. Putting aside his loneliness to ponder another time, he pulled out the flint and steel he kept on himself, not missing the low smile this brought into Angor’s face.

“Perfect. Let’s go.”


End file.
